


Tom's first entry

by Book_Fairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Tom Riddle's Diary, diary entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Fairy/pseuds/Book_Fairy
Summary: Tom Riddle is writing in his newly created horcrux for the first time. (I wrote this for school, hence the length)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Tom's first entry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is a super short work that I did for class. I had to write a diary entry form the villains perspective, and as a Tom Riddle lover, I chose him.

Tom. You are Tom Riddle.  
I did it. I actually managed to make myself immortal. I have power that no others can compare to. Dumbledore looked down on me for six years, but now, now he can no longer think me weak. I did something that no other person could do. I split my soul, and now I will be able to help all the other orphans become great. We will never be looked down on again. I had to help Myrtle Warren fulfill her… dreams. She would now get to haunt Olive Hornby for eternity. It was a small sacrifice, Diary Tom. I did enjoy her company, but she wanted to be dead so badly, and I really needed to kill someone to make you. It was sacrificing one person so all the others could have a better life. Along with creating my first (and not my last, for I will make more than one) Horcrux, I have created the name people will know me by as I change the world. I am Lord Voldemort. It is an anagram of Tom Marvolo Riddle. People will love me, as I will make the wizarding world better than any could imagine. This diary, this piece of my soul will live forever. As soon as I complete this entry, I will awaken you, and you shall be able to talk to all of the people I will save from the tyranny of the ministry. I wanted to write some of my ideas, and make sure that they would be found, so if I am killed while trying to make the wizarding world better, I will not be portrayed as the villain. I would like if the diary could be my legacy, although I cannot truly die, I can still be vanquished, and pushed into hiding. I want people to know about lord Voldemort’s true intentions; saving the world.


End file.
